Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a technical field of display, more particularly, to a display panel, an operating method of the display panel, and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
With an increasing development of intelligent wearable devices, a demand on an integration of functions of the intelligent wearable devices is getting higher and higher.
However, liquid crystal display products used in existing intelligent wearable devices generally adopt liquid crystal display panels in a normally white (abbreviated as NW) mode. The liquid crystal display panel in a normally white mode presents a white state when it is in a non-operating state, that is, it allows light to be transmitted when no voltage is applied, resulting in a low-contrast image to be displayed in the liquid crystal display panel.